Wild Animal Story
Cartoon Fan movie-spoof of Toy Story. Cast * Woody - Banjo the Woodpile Cat * Buzz Lightyear - Kion (The Lion Guard) * Mr. Potato Head - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Slinky Dog - Anger (Inside Out) * Hamm - Fear (Inside Out) * Rex - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Bo Peep - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Sarge - Lucky (101 Dalmatians) * Sarge's Soliders - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) * Andy Davis - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Mrs. Davis - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) * Baby Molly Davis - Sasha (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Sid Phillips - Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb) * Hannah Phillips - Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) * Scud - Cheezi (The Lion Guard) * Barrel of Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) * Etch - Diego (Ice Age) * Lenny - Tamaa (The Lion Guard) * Mr. Shark - Frogger (Webkinz) * Bo Peep's Sheep - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail), Remy and Emile (Ratatouille) * Mr. Spell - Sid (Ice Age) * RC - Bill (Webkinz) * Mike - Lucky (Webkinz) * Toys on the Shelf - Swordfishes (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) * The Magic 8 Ball - Phineas (Webkinz) * Roly Poly Clown - Boris (Webkinz) * Tottle Tots - Various Bugs (A Bug's Life) * Troikas - Crows (Dumbo) * Hockey Puck - Duke (Best Pals Hand Time) * Robot - Crash (Crash & Bernstein) * Rocky Gibraltar - Manny (Ice Age) * Snake - Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) * Troll Dolls - Dot (A Bug's Life) * Squeeze Toy Aliens - Various The Land Before Time Characters * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Ducky (The Land Before Time) * Combat Carl - Despereaux Tilling (The Tale of Despereaux) * Baby Face - Dogo (The Lion Guard) * Ducky - Duck (WordWorld) * Frog - Frog (WordWorld) * Hand-in-the-Box - Pig (WordWorld) * Janie - Angie (Shark Tale) * Pterodactyl - Petrie (The Land Before Time) * Jingle Joe - Dog (WordWorld) * Legs - Sheep (WordWorld) * Rockmobile - Mbeya (The Lion Guard) * Roller Bob - Pua (The Lion Guard) * Walking Car - Boti (Valentino and the Can Clan) * Burned Rag Doll - Tripod (101 Dalmatians: The Series) * Huge Red Pickup Truck - Tantor (Tarzan) * Yellow Solider Toys - Hubie and Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Sally Doll - Marie (The Aristocats) Scenes # Wild Animal Story part 1 - Opening/"You've Got a Friend in Me" # Wild Animal Story part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting # Wild Animal Story part 3 - "Painting the Roses Red" # Wild Animal Story part 4 - Kion the Space Ranger # Wild Animal Story part 5 - "Strange Things" # Wild Animal Story part 6 - Banjo and Kion Fight/Buford Van Stomm # Wild Animal Story part 7 - Who Will Louie Pick/A Cat Accused # Wild Animal Story part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station # Wild Animal Story part 9 - Going inside Pizza Planet # Wild Animal Story part 10 - Kion meets The Land Before Time Characters # Wild Animal Story part 11 - At Buford Van Stomm's House # Wild Animal Story part 12 - Playtime with Buford Van Stomm's # Wild Animal Story part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" # Wild Animal Story part 14 - Kion's Paw Bandage # Wild Animal Story part 15 - Buford Van Stomm's Window to Louie's Window # Wild Animal Story part 16 - The Big One # Wild Animal Story part 17 - Kion, I Can't Do This Without You # Wild Animal Story part 18 - Banjo Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission # Wild Animal Story part 19 - Play Nice! # Wild Animal Story part 20 - The Chase # Wild Animal Story part 21 - Rocket Power! # Wild Animal Story part 22 - Christmas in Louie's House # Wild Animal Story part 23 - End Credits Trailer/Transcript Wild Animal Story Trailer/Transcript Category:Cartoon Fan Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs